The present invention relates generally to storage systems, and more specifically, to the management of datasets that span multiple storage volumes.
In the field of storage systems, a dataset that is too large to fit on any one single storage volume may be stored over multiple volumes. When a dataset spans multiple volumes, it is important to manage all of the volumes as a group. One problem with multivolume group management is keeping the volumes in a coherent order, especially when individual volumes become corrupt and require replacement volumes.